


Расколотый

by TheRisingValkyrie



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, Ви - технически Вергилий, ООС, инцест?, немножко почти флаффа, немножко страданий
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 05:46:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18337400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie
Summary: Данте очень быстро понимает, что Ви такое.





	Расколотый

При знакомстве он читает стихи и кажется грехом во плоти, а потом представляется как Ви, и Данте сразу же кажется, что что-то здесь неладно. Он кажется очень знакомым, но при том как-то смутно, будто с последней встречи прошли десятилетия. Голос, сиплый и такой, что любого инкуба поставит на место, похож на бархат. Данте кажется, у него почти ползут мурашки, поднимая волосы на руках. Хорошо, что этого не видно под одеждой. Он рассказывает про демона, при этом не переставая выглядеть так, будто соблазняет каждым звуком. Данте не очень понимает, с чего он так реагирует, но он вслушивается, пересаживаясь на диван. Теперь между ними нет стола, и Ви, поигрывая тростью, шагает к Данте удивительно развязно, но в то же время с осторожностью.  
  
— Этот демон — твоя причина, — говорит он, голос льется густой патокой. — Твоя причина сражаться.  
  
Данте наклоняет голову вбок. Ему не впервой сталкиваться с нежеланием что-либо рассказывать. Но что-то его тревожит.  
  
— А имя у демона есть?  
  


***

  
  
— Ты не мой брат, — говорит Данте устало и глухо. Ви совсем не похож на Вергилия. Или он хочет так думать, чтобы было проще. Или не проще. Данте очень устал от всего того дерьма, что творит его брат. Почему они не могут вести себя как нормальные люди?  
  
А, ну да.  
  
Ви качает головой и улыбается. В улыбке его видно легкое снисхождение, и Данте прошивает дрожью. Похоже, ему стоит взять свои слова о непохожести назад. Выражение точь-в-точь как у Вергилия в детстве.  
  
— Я это он, — отвечает Ви мягко и, легким непринужденным движением садясь рядом, тянет к Данте руку. Тот не одергивается, только вздрагивает, когда чужие пальцы мягко касаются его ладони, потом гладят и сжимают слитным движением. Хватка некрепкая, но Данте почти тревожно. — Разорванный надвое. Человеческая его часть.  
  
Данте задерживает дыхание, щурится и пододвигается к нему чуть ближе, разглядывая почти черные глаза.  
  
Ви тоньше Вергилия. Хрупче. Сожмешь — сломаешь.  
  
— Я так по тебе скучал, — срывается у Ви с языка, его пальцы сжимаются на ладони Данте крепче, он придвигается еще ближе, дыхание почти касается щеки Данте. Внутри у того сжимается до боли, давит, мешая дышать. Данте часто моргает. Он хочет поддаться, он хочет схватить его, прижать к себе крепко-крепко, не отпускать и накричать за все, что было.  
  
Но все это ощущается неправильно.  
  
Ви отстраняется, выпрямляясь. Он улыбается, склоняя голову вбок, и у Данте внутри взрывается. Да черт с ним, с этим ощущением неправильности.  
  
Вергилий без своей демоничности, которая всегда перевешивала человечность, был совершенно другим, не целым. Но это все еще был он, его сторона, которую он скормил своему демону, запрятал глубоко в себе, закрыл от нее всякий свет и понадеялся, что никогда она не проявит себя.  
  
Ви податлив, чувственен и нежен, черт, его такого действительно хочется любить и защищать.  
  
Вергилий бы за такое свернул шею. Вергилий ненавидел беспомощность, а его человечность перед Данте слаба и больна. Тронешь — и переломишь птичьи кости.  
  
Данте привлекает Ви к себе, действительно боясь сжать запястье слишком крепко. От узоров по рукам и груди рябит в глазах, его вес на коленях кажется призрачным. Данте пробует татуировки под горлом на губы и слышит вздох.  
  
Человечность Вергилия тянется к нему, как жаждущий к воде. Холодные руки Ви ложатся ему на плечи и сжимают. Коротких человеческих ногтей, конечно, не достаточно, даже чтобы сделать больно. Он держится так, будто боится, что иначе развалится.  
  
Данте больно кусает его ключицу, вырывая громкий возмущенный вздох. Кожа под губами кажется такой знакомой, Данте пробует ее на язык, чувствуя, как ладонь зарывается в его волосы и сжимает, тянет, но так слабо, будто этим рукам не хватает сил.  
  
Данте поднимает голову, чтобы заглянуть в бледное лицо. У Ви в глазах то, что Данте видел в глазах Вергилия когда-то в детстве, когда они еще делили одну комнату на двоих и когда прятались от кошмаров друг у друга кроватях.  
  
— Я так этого хотел, — шепчет человечность, задыхаясь.  
  
Вергилий бы никогда в этом не признался.  
  
Ви же не боится бросаться словами.  
  
— Данте…  
  
Он тянет вторую гласную, вздрагивает на ней голосом, и это так похоже на Вергилия, что Данте почти ловит себя на стоне.  
  
Данте приходится себе напомнить: в его руках просто человек с его хрупким человеческим телом, которого хочется держать и изучать.  _Такого Вергилия Данте ни разу не держал в своих руках._  
  
Или, может, десятилетия назад, когда все еще не покатилось по наклонной, когда они были моложе, и когда их жизни не переломили на до и после. В любом случае, это было так давно, что теперь больше похоже на фантазию, чем на воспоминание.  
  


***

  
  
— Был бы ты всегда таким ласковым, — вздыхает Данте, легко кусая красную от засосов шею. Ви хмыкает, поводя головой, чтобы дать ему больше места. Данте касается кончиком языка кровоподтека под челюстью. На теле Вергилия они бы давно уже затянулись. — Скольких бы проблем можно было избежать…  
  
Ви шевелится, выпутываясь из его рук, поворачивается на спину. Данте немного сдвигается, чтобы дать ему место, а потом тут же припадает к изрисованной груди. Выдох у Ви получается дрожащим.  
  
— Ты бы никогда не полюбил меня такого, — говорит он тихо-тихо. — Тебе нужен тот Вергилий, который способен переломить тебе шею двумя пальцами.  
  


***

  
  
— Нам надо торопиться, — роняет Ви потерянно. Кожа у него шелушится, идет трещинами. Выглядит так, будто вот-вот сойдет, как у рептилии. Только неясно, есть ли там, под этими чешуйками что-то еще. Данте тревожно. Он хмурится, разглядывая его серые приоткрытые губы и мутные глаза. — Если я умру до того, как коснусь Уризена, то…  
  
— То Вергилий никогда не вернется, да, я понял, — отзывается Данте глухо. Голос Ви шершавый и глухой, неприятно сиплый. Данте осторожно тянет к нему руку и помогает встать. Ви хватается за него трясущимися руками и даже так встает с трудом. Данте скорее его просто поднимает, боясь лишний раз трогать. Под его пальцами с кожи сходит слой пыли. Или что это. Данте нервничает сильнее. Выпрямиться у Ви не получается, он опирается на трость, но даже она вот-вот будто выскользнет из пальцев.  
  
Данте ругается про себя и слитным движением подхватывает его под коленями.  
  
Ви возмущается. Что-то бормочет, но голос у него очень тихий, а голова тут же безвольно откидывается на плечо. Данте вслушивается в его дыхание, такое трудное, что ему и правда становится страшно, что оно вот-вот оборвется.  
  
— Верджи, — роняет Данте, почти не думая. Ви легонько вздрагивает, из его пальцев выскальзывает трость, и Данте за ней уже не тянется. Он склоняет голову, касается щекой черных волос и прикрывает глаза. — Верджи, — повторяет он. Вергилий начал злиться на сокращение лет в двенадцать. Данте всегда нравилось, как оно звучало. — Не вздумай умирать, ладно?  
  
Ви в ответ хрипло едва слышно смеется, потом затихает.  
  
— Давай ты пообещаешь мне кое-что? — роняет Данте. Ви издает короткое вопросительное мычание, его едва слышно, будто на большее сил совсем нет. Его голова так доверчиво лежит у него на плече, Ви совсем не шевелится, даже его дыхания не слышно. Данте вспоминает, как на одной из многочисленных охот, проведенных с отцом, Вергилия почти разорвало напополам. Он почти умер тогда, и Данте очень хорошо помнил горячее сломанное тело в крови в своих руках.  
  
Вес Ви в его руках почти не ощущается. Кажется, что если сжать слишком сильно, то можно переломить ему птичьи кости.  
  
— Когда ты, как человеческое начало, объединишься с демоническим началом, и Вергилий вернется… пообещай, что надаешь его демону по морде.  
  
У Ви рвется выдох, кажется, это был смешок.  
  
— Я попробую.


End file.
